


when an idiot falls in love

by letfelicitysoar



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, gyuyeol, myungsoo is just a buffer thru all the nasty gyuyeol, yeolgyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an idiot falls in love, he handcuffs his best friend's roommate to a bed and 'loses' the key.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when an idiot falls in love

“Sungyeol, I know you’re out there! You better let me out!”

“No one is home, please leave a message after the beep, thank you!”

“This is _my_ home! Come out here so I can kick your scrawny ass!”

There’s multiple kicks to the door and Sungyeol can feel every thud as he sits with his back pressed against the hardwood. He’s in real deep shit right now.

“I’m sorry hyung, I’m busy right now. I’ll come get you after Princess Jellyfish is done airing.”

“You better not leave! I’m gonna end you when Myungsoo gets home.”

Sungyeol freezes and considers the pros and cons of Myungsoo coming home early. Maybe Myungsoo will laugh with Sungyeol and they’ll just leave Sunggyu handcuffed to the bed or maybe Myungsoo will freak out and call the cops on Sungyeol for breaking into their apartment and accidentally handcuffing Sunggyu.

It _was_ an accident of course. Sunggyu had fallen asleep on the bed and Sungyeol thought it would be nothing but innocent fun to handcuff both his wrists to the bedframe, except after Sunggyu woke up and Sungyeol had his laugh, he realized he didn’t even know where the key to unlock the cuffs were.

“Do you guys happen to have any pliers around?” Sungyeol asks through the door.

“Why would we have that? Sungyeol, seriously, let me out!”

“I can’t!” Sungyeol freaks out, “I don’t even know where the key is.”

“Stop joking around!”

“I’m not! I honestly would have let you out the minute I was done laughing over you being locked to a bed with no toilet or food.”

And Sunggyu goes extremely silent and so Sungyeol thinks maybe he’s finally lost his shit and stopped breathing, so he cracks the door slightly open only to have Sunggyu kick him in the balls.

“Fuck!” Sungyeol groans and falls to the floor, the door opening completely.

“You deserved that, you spawn of satan.” Sunggyu’s barely able to reach the entrance to the room and so Sungyeol scoots back further into the hall, afraid of going into the room and getting the living hell beaten out of him.

Sunggyu looks absolutely furious. His eyes are slits and his cheeks are red with anger. Of course, his hair is still slightly messy from his nap and both his cuffed hands are curled into fists by his right waist while the long chain extends all the way to the bedframe, which Sunggyu had dragged halfway across the room.

“You better find a way to get me out of this.” Sunggyu can only raise his hands to his torso.

“I think you damaged Yeol Jr though, I can’t move. Fuck,” Sungyeol breathes out harshly, “You’re so mean, hyung.”

“ _I’m_ the mean one? You handcuffed me to my bed in my sleep! What kind of sick bastard are you?”

“It was a joke,” Sungyeol lets out a whine, “I seriously think I’m going to die right now.”

“You better not. You have to get me out of this first and then let me kill you personally.”

“Hyung, please.” Sungyeol groans and then rolls onto his back, “I need you to massage my balls.”

“That’s disgusting,” Sunggyu scrunches up his nose, “I can’t even reach you. Come over here.”

“Promise me you won’t destroy the rest of my manhood?”

“No promises, just get over here.” Sunggyu actually looks somewhat concerned because he did kick Sungyeol pretty hard.

It takes Sungyeol all the strength in his body to worm over and he’s still on the floor whining by the time he’s within Sunggyu’s reach. The older could strangle him, he could do it right here and now and Myungsoo probably wouldn’t even mind that his roommate murdered his annoying best friend. It’d be the perfect crime.

Instead of being a total douche though, Sunggyu grabs Sungyeol by the arm and hoists him onto his bed, making sure to toss him harshly against the soft, fluffy pillows.

“It’s my first time. Please be gentle,” Sungyeol says and stifles a sob.

“As if I’d ever want to do anything with you,” Sunggyu furrows his brow and then sighs, “Does it really hurt?”

“Yes! If I can’t reproduce children then I’m holding you responsible. I’m going to remind you everyday for the rest of your life how you ruined my poor balls and then I’m gonna spit in your breakfast and tell Myungsoo to snore even louder than usual. I’m going to make your life a living hell.”

“My life is already a living hell just knowing you,” Sunggyu sighs even louder and then purses his lips, “Fine, what do you want me to do then?”

“Massage my ba-”

“I am not doing that.”

“My thighs then, just rub em or something. God, I hate you so much right now for doing this to me.”

“This is all your fault!” Sunggyu throws his hands up and the chain of the handcuffs clink together, “What gave you the brilliant idea of handcuffing me?”

“Less talking, more rubbing please.”

Sunggyu furrows his brow and stares down Sungyeol who has puppy eyes and is still cupping his own crotch, so Sunggyu sighs and decides that Sungyeol is the strangest human being to grace this Earth (aside from Dongwoo and possibly Myungsoo) and he admits defeat because when it comes to Sungyeol, he suddenly can’t always act like the superior hyung who should be feared. In fact it’s almost the opposite, Sungyeol’s got Sunggyu doing things for him instead.

It feels fucking fantastic to Sungyeol to have Sunggyu’s hands on him. Those hands that Sungyeol’s always dreaming about and _finally_ they’re touching him in a place he enjoys getting touched. Sunggyu’s less ecstatic though as he presses his palms against Sungyeol’s thighs and starts to knead the soft flesh and for a while he only stays in one area until Sungyeol whines.

“It hurts more upward.”

“ _Sungyeol_ ,” Sunggyu warns but the other only looks at him innocently.

“I’m hurt hyung, and it’s because of you.”

 _You got yourself into this_ , Sunggyu thinks to himself before sliding his hands closer to Sungyeol’s hands that still lay over his most injured area.

And when he squeezes Sungyeol’s thigh and his fingers brush lightly against Sungyeol’s, the younger lets out a groan which sounds more sexual than his previous ones.

“Yeah,” Sungyeol screws his eyes shut, “Keep massaging there, please.”

Sunggyu swallows hard and refuses to take a look at Sungyeol’s expression, so he continues to knead that area while looking down at his blue and white striped sheets while Sungyeol keeps moaning and saying, “yeah hyung, right there.”

And fuck, this is getting way too lewd for Sunggyu but he _can’t stop_. No matter how many times he tells his hands to just pull back and stop, they won’t and he hates to admit it but he doesn’t want to stop being the cause for the way Sungyeol’s voice shakes with pleasure and the completely non innocent way he keeps saying _hyung_.

“What are you two doing?”

They both turn to see Myungsoo standing in the doorway, a curious yet smug look dancing on his face.

“Huh?” Sunggyu’s hands finally break away and he looks over at Sungyeol whose lips are red and eyes are glassed over with lust. “I… I’m not even sure anymore.”

Suddenly, Sungyeol stands from the bed and dashes towards the door yelling, “My innocence is ruined! I gotta run to the bathroom!”

He’s pushing Myungsoo aside and the younger laughs out loud, “What the hell’s going on? Sunggyu hyung why are you handcuffed to the bed?”

Sunggyu stares at Myungsoo for a few seconds before shaking his head and he looks down at his hands, “Sungyeol did this.”

“Were you guys doing some weird kinky sexual thing here, or-”

“No, oh God no, Myungsoo.” Sunggyu waves his hands around, “That idiot locked me up as a prank.”

“Why didn’t you just get out then?” Myungsoo asks, walking over and examining the chain.

“Cause, he lost the key.”

“What? No, isn’t that the key there under your nightstand?”

“Under the nightstand? Where!?” Sunggyu’s looking around frantically but he doesn’t see anything.

So Myungsoo kneels down and pulls the silver key out and then begins to unlock Sunggyu, “They were right there. Not even hidden well, you can see the shiny glint when you stand to the side of it.”

“Are you telling me I could have gotten myself out if I just stood by the nightstand?” Sunggyu rubs his wrists once they’re freed.

“Yeah,” Myungsoo then chuckles, “I think you got duped by Sungyeol.”

“What?"

“Look,” Myungsoo tugs on the chain from the bottom and it easily slips out from under the bedframe, “He didn’t even tie you up properly!”

“Oh my God.” The realization hits Sunggyu, “I bet his balls aren’t even actually busted either.”

Myungsoo scrunches his face up, “Yeah, I don’t want to know what that’s about. I’ll be in my room.”

After Myungsoo’s gone to his own room, Sunggyu's jogging down the hall to the bathroom and he’s banging on the door, yelling out, “Lee Sungyeol you little shit, open this door!”

“Sorry, no one’s home. Please leave a message after the beep!”

“This is my house!” Sunggyu’s voice shakes through the air and he swears, Sungyeol is such a brat. Sunggyu gets a butter knife from the kitchen and quickly returns to the bathroom door, praying to God that Sungyeol isn’t doing anything gross in there.

When he gets the door unlocked, he’s surprised to find that it’s completely empty aside from a small note left on the sink and the window is left ajar.

He immediately picks up the note and reads,

 

**Let’s reschedule next time and maybe lock the door too?**

**\- Love Sungyeol and Yeol Jr (which by the way was unhurt and is completely turned on right now)**

**p.s. I told you no one was home!**

 

Sunggyu crumples the note in his fist and tosses it out the window, “That idiot!”

“Ow!” He hears from outside and he glances out the window to find Sungyeol sprawled out on the lawn.

“I thought you ran off!” Sunggyu shouts down at him.

“I fell on my ass!” Sungyeol cries out, “I think it’s broken! Please come and get me and massage my butt, hyung!”

“Fuck off!"

Sunggyu slams the window shut and twenty minutes later he’s got Sungyeol in his room and is patting his poor booty while Myungsoo is in the next room over, banging on the wall and telling them to please not fuck while he’s within thirty feet.


End file.
